Mission souvenirs
has picked up during the course of their adventures]] Shortly after the Team was formed, Wally West made a habit of picking up items he found on missions as souvenirs. These souvenirs are kept on shelves in a trophy room at Mount Justice. Sometime after 2011, this task of collecting souvenirs fell to new member of the team Garfield Logan, a task in which he seems to take great joy in. Souvenirs that have been collected include: Season one * A robotic eye from the robotic replica of Brom Stikk, a.k.a. Mister Twister - it was picked up off the ground by Wally after Miss Martian smashed the android with a rock; * A Kobra Cultist's hood and mask - taken by Wally after he knocked out said cultist; * Artemis's arrow - An arrow that Wally believed Speedy had used to rescue him from Amazo, but which actually belonged to Artemis; Artemis's arrow was originally shown to have a different tip than Green Arrow's, but in "Denial" it was depicted incorrectly as having an arrowhead shaped exactly like Green Arrow's. * Cheshire's mask - Picked up by Wally after Artemis knocked it off Cheshire during an assassination attempt on Serling Roquette; * The Helmet of Fate - taken by Wally after the death of Kent Nelson since Wally promised to put the Helmet to good use. It was used later by Aqualad and Zatanna as a "Plan B" for missions that went bad. It currently is no longer part of the collection as Zatara used it to become the new Doctor Fate; * Sphere - rescued by Miss Martian and Superboy from the Light. Superboy decided to keep it as a pet; * Wolf - was originally under the mind control of Brain. Superboy bested Wolf in a fight for dominance and adopted him as a pet; * Monsieur Mallah's beret - Taken by Wally during a fight with the guerrilla; * A piece of Count Vertigo's cape - ripped off by Wally during a struggle with Vertigo during the battle with the Injustice League; * A robotic hand from T.O. Morrow's hideout - taken by Wally after the defeat of Red Volcano; * A sippy cup - was given to Wally by a toddler he rescued; * A medical bag in which Wally carried a donor heart across the United States to Queen Perdita - Wally was originally offered Count Vertigo's sword, but found the pack to mean more; * A video tape of the pilot episode of Hello, Megan! - Originally owned by Marie Logan, Wally asked if he could take it; * A tracer Artemis planted on a train to deceive the rest of the Team. - Originally Wally took one of Cheshire's sai, but the anger over the deception of Artemis made him change his mind; * Sportsmaster's mask - Taken by Artemis after she knocked him out; Season two * A sash of a Krolotean - Taken by Miss Martian for Beast Boy after she used her psychic powers on a Krolotean, leaving it in a catatonic state; Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Content